Adam Blampied
Adam Blampied (formerly Plumpy, born August 24, 1987) was a member of WhatCulture Wrestling. Blampied was a six-time Whatculture Heavyweight champion, and leader of the faction Boob-Generation X. He was the presenter for various WhatCulture web series including some of the "Top 10", "On This Day in Wrestling", "Adam vs Adam", "What Just Happened?", and personally does the "How WWE Should Book/Should Have Booked" series. Blampied frequently demonstrates his exceptional creative mind when it comes to wrestling, often suggesting unique and exciting booking angles WWE should adopt, challenging them to do it better. His skills garnered his own Twitter hashtag: #AdamforWWEcreative, which began being seen on televised wrestling events, along with the WhatCulture logo. However, in recent weeks after regaining the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship, turning heel in the process, Blampied's egotistical mind and thirst for power have shown through, for example refusing to acknowledge he ever lost his title, calling it "My record-breaking and exceedingly handsome WCHC reign". Blampied lost his title to Jack King at Wrestlemania 32. He won the title back at Extreme Rules from Jack King, only to lose it to Adam Pacitti in 24 seconds after Pacitti cashed in his WhatCulture MITB Briefcase. History Early Life: Blampied was born Adam Blampied in Jersey on August 24th 1987, and attended Victoria College as a teenager. Blampied wrote the award winning short movie "Eugene". Blampied was also part of the Award winning comedy group "The Beta Males". "Adam vs Adam" On the WhatCulture Wrestling YouTube channel, Blampied and Adam Pacitti (aka "Other Adam) decided to start a series called "Adam vs Adam" where the winner would win the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship belt, but the loser had to succumb to a forfeit. It all started with Blampied and Pacitti playing the video game "Legends of Wrestling". Adam Pacitti won and became the inaugural WhatCulture Heavyweight Champion. The next competition was Predictions for WWE Hell in a Cell 2015. Pacitti retained, winning the predictions 2-1. After losing to Pacitti once again, Blampied finally won the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship by winning the Survivor Series 2015 predictions. Blampied then went on the retain the belt three straight times and after the losing for the fourth time, Pacitti had to drink a liquid called the "Cena Colada." He was kayfabe out for months, allowing Blampied to assert heel control over the channel. The Birth of Pacitti Club It had been a while since we've seen Adam Pacitti on the channel, but Blampied wanted to continue the "Adam vs Adam" videos and he did the predictions for Pacitti during the Royal Rumble predictions video. After making the predictions, Blampied got a letter from Pacitti. It said that he had recruited Jack "The Five Year Old Boy" King, and Sam "The Shredditor" Driver , to form a faction known as Pacitti Club. Despite the 2-1 disadvantage, Blampied pulled off another win, getting every single Royal Rumble prediction correct, which is the largest victory in WhatCulture history. Betrayal and B-X At Fastlane 2016, Adam found himself under fire from Pacitti Club yet again, who'd acquired a new member in the form of Suzie "Glasgow Killer" Kennedy . During the live results video, Adam revealed a new faction to combat Pacitti Club in B-X (B-generation X). This turned out to be too much for Adam, and he lost the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship to Sam "The Shredditor" Driver on predictions; however, Sam immediately forfeited the title back to Adam and Suzie low-blowed Jack and her and Sam turned on Pacitti Club and joining B-X. The video ends with Blampied superkicking Jack and holding the belt over his head. WhatCultureMania Adam continued to defend his title belt against Jack "The Jobber" King during the weeks following Fastlane. While Jack was a worthy challenger for Blampied, Adam succeeded in all 4 of his title defense; sometimes by calling in Sam Driver to interfere. After losing to Adam 3 straight times, Jack put up his own show "Fast Count" for one more shot at the belt, but he lost. During the 8th installment of Fast Count, Adam was hosting the episode when Jack demanded another attempt at the belt, this time at Wrestlemania 32. Adam refused and attempted another superkick, but Jack reversed it into an ankle lock. Writhing in pain, Blampied conceded and gave Jack his Wrestlemania title shot. The match was sanctioned by King Ross, before leaving to take, in his words "an almighty shit". The contract signing ends with Adam chokeslamming Jack through a stack of boxes. Adam, along with King Ross, Jack King, and Sam Driver all traveled to Dallas to attend NXT Takeover: Dallas, Wrestlemania 32, the post-Wrestlemania Raw, and, of course, for WhatCultureMania. The Championship was to be decided from predictions of the Wrestlemania 32 pre-show and pay-per-view. The correct predictions between Adam and Jack were tied as the final match of the night had begun between Roman Reigns and Triple H for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (Jack had Roman, while Adam had HHH). Despite the hard work Adam had put into keeping his belt, Jack "Five Year Old Boy" King eventually won the day and the title. During the WhatCultureMania live reactions video, Adam was forced to undergo every forfeit that had been performed on any "Adam vs Adam" episode. Also, Sam "The Shredditor" Driver also betrayed the former champ with a chokeslam, after Adam's treatment of him since he joined B-X. Blampied vs Jack feud Adam, after losing the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship to Jack King, invoked his rematch clause against Jack for WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship at WWE Payback. At "The Payback Punishment Challenge" video, Adam lost a game of FIFA to Jack so the forfeit for the match was that "the loser would have to make a video listing 10 reasons why the winner was better than them". At Payback, Jack King defeated Adam on predictions meaning he had to make the top 10 video which he did through clenched teeth. At the "WWE Extreme Rules 2016 Punishment Challenge" video, Blampied revealed that he was given another shot by Jack King on the grounds that if he lost he would not be able to challenge for the belt again as long as Jack was the champion. At "WWE Extreme Rules 2016 Punishment Challenge" the forfeit was decided after Adam won a game of 5 Star Wrestling that the loser would have to watch A Serbian Film. The Return of Adam Pacitti ''' At Extreme Rules, Adam defeated Jack King by having the most wrestling match outcome predictions to regain the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship. However, he would lose the title upon winning it to a returning Adam Pacitti, who cashed in the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase on Blampied to win the title. This made Blampied's title reign the shortest of all time only lasting 24 seconds. The next day a visibly hurt Blampied hired pro wrestler Rampage Brown for protection and stated that he would return and regain the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship, which he believes was stolen from him by Adam Pacitti. After the creation of WCPW, on one episode of WCPW Loaded, Rampage destroyed the cardboard belt, with a choir of boos. At the "WWE Money In The Bank 2016 Live Results," Blampied unveiled the new WhatCuture Heavyweight title belt, fashioned after the old one was destroyed. There was a six-way match for the new title between Blampied, Jack King, Simon Miller, Suzie Kennedy, Sam Driver, and Adam Pacitti where the winner won the title, second place won the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase, and last place had to drink a new variation of the "Cena Colada". Blampied lost, and because he got the last place, he had to drink the foul concoction known as "The Long Island Big E". '''Championship Pursuits For the next months, Blampied continued to pursuit the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship, but continued to come up short; whether it losing the Battleground predictions and having to get his bare bottom spanked by one of the editors or losing at Summerslam and having to walk around Time Square and asking if people knew him. He did get to see Adam Pacitti suffer a little bit when he lost the belt to Sam Driver at Backlash and both Adams and Jack had to take a wrestling move from a member of the WCPW roster. At that time, Sam was the holder of both the WhatCulture MITB Briefcase and the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship, so for Clash of Champions, he decided that Jack and the Adams will battle for the briefcase. Jack won the battle, but Blampied had to drink 2 gallons of milk as punishment. Hot Potatoe As a little side thing, Blampied and Pacitti had a best of seven series for halloween where the loser will have to dress a wrestler for week (Blampied was Undertaker and Pacitti was Bret Hart). Blampied won the series 4-3, so he got a little bit of laughter from that, but the real happiness came when Hell in a Cell came around. After taking a break at No Mercy, Sam defended the belt against both Adams for the Hell in a Cell pay-per-view. Blampied and Sam had a tie, so they had a match on WWE 2K17 to decide. Blampied won and became the first 4-time WhatCulture Heavyweight Champion on the channel. At the very next WWE event, Survivor Series, Blampied defended the belt at the WhatCulture MITB briefcase holder Jack and the former 3 time WhatCulture Heavyweight Champion Adam Pacitti. It ended in a tie with Blampied and Jack, but per the new rules, Blampied got to keep the championship. During the reactions video for TLC, The three went at it again, but this time, Jack won the predictions and the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship for a second time, but in a segment after the pay-per-view ended, Pacitti convinced Jack to give him the WhatCulture MITB briefcase, which Pacitti then used to not only hit Jack in the head with, but cash in and become a four-time WhatCulture Heavyweight Champion. Jack did get his revenge when he won the predictions, but Pacitti left and didn't give him the championship. Luckliy for Jack, the general manager, Martin Kirby, gave him the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship back since he was the rightful champion. Departure from WhatCulture On September 19th 2017, it was announced that Blampied, along with Adam Pacitti, King Ross, Sam Driver and Jack King, would leave Whatculture to pursue other projects. The announcement came as a shock to the Whatculture fan base, though a cryptic tweet from Blampied implied an idea for a seperate venture is already materialising. He and the other departured members launched Cultaholic in October 2017. However, stories of Blampied sexually harassing women came to light, which he confirmed were true. He was promptly fired from Cultaholic. In 2018, he made a video on his personal YouTube account stating he would not return to YouTube until he was ready to do so, and thanked everyone for the years of support. On February 9th 2020, Blampied would join WrestleTalk to create similar videos to his previous role at WhatCulture. History in WCPW Blampied starts out as an antagonistic manager in WCPW Loaded Episode 1 as he tries to intimidate Jack King. As Adam Pacitti introduced the WCPW World Championship, Adam Blampied and Rampage Brown entered the ring. When Adam Pacitti asked the pair to leave, Rampage Brown performed a piledriver on a member of security and ripped up the WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship. Appearances Matches In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** The Dirty Shoes (Superkick) * Wrestlers Managed ** Rampage ** Big Damo Championships and accomplishments *'WhatCulture' **WhatCulture Heavyweight Championship (6 times) *'Writing' **Four Stories Writing Contest Winner *'Comedy' **Chortle Award Nominees Best Sketch or Character Act 2012 **Amused Moose Laughter Awards Top 10 Edfringe Show 2011 Category:People Category:Wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Commentators Category:General Managers Category:B-Generation X Members Category:2016 Debuts